<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines Diamond by Markzucciniburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461805">Valentines Diamond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markzucciniburger/pseuds/Markzucciniburger'>Markzucciniburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markzucciniburger/pseuds/Markzucciniburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a fight with Dutch and Jack can cheer her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentines Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentines Diamond</p><p>“Bloody hell Dootch, Couldn’t even be arsed!” Molly huffed.</p><p>“Woman, I have no idea-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare WOMAN, me, Dutch Van Der Linde! Out all of the days, and all the hours you spend gallivanting around Buttfook nowhere and you couldn’t even be bothered to do ANYTHING for me for Valentine’s Day. Meanwhile I bend over backwards to get you a gift that you hardly bloody look at!” Molly snarled pointing around a very expensive looking hat next to Dutch, lying unused on the bed.</p><p>It was true; Once Dutch got back from his poker game with the grays the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and dutch had plopped down in his tent, and picked up his copy of American Eden, completely ignoring the garment on his bed.</p><p>“For chrissake Dutch, do ye even bloody care about me?! Don’t I matter to ye anymore?.”</p><p>Dutch tossed his book aside and shot up.</p><p>“Goddamn you! In case you haven’t noticed, WE ARE ON THE RUN. I AM TRYING TO MAKE SURE WE ALL SURVIVE. IN case you’re wondering, I have got quite a bit on my mind, and the LAST thing I need is to be Pestered by some spoiled, childish, HARPIE!”</p><p>As he finished his sentence the palm of Molly’s hand collided with Dutch’s face. A loud slap echoed through Clemens point.</p><p>“BASTARD!”</p><p>Molly left the tent in a huff, muttering to herself all the while.</p><p>Dutch sat and massaged his stinging cheek.</p><p>Molly was still grumbling when she made it to the shoreline. Luckily the tide was coming in, and the sound of the waves would distract her from storm in her mind. She sat on a half buried boulder and allowed her mind to wander. The crashing of the waves reminded her of the old country. Chasing her sister Dolores across the Irish Shoreline, finding gorgeous sea glass and showing them to father. God how she missed home. Dolores would be about 25 now. Most likely married an English industrial heir, with children of her own. That was the type of life she thought she may have had one day with Dutch. She thought she could have children with Dutch and perhaps a home with her handsome swindler, once upon a time. But here she was, nearing 30 years old, no children to speak of, on the Run with a group of killers and degenerates, whose freedom would only be granted with a noose. It seems Dutch had swindled her love and her trust, and had given nothing in return. Perhaps the greatest con Dutch ever pulled.</p><p>She was pulled out of her daze when a loud splash and a cry of celebration came from directly infront of her. Before her was none other than Jack Marston. A child who couldn’t have been taller than four feet, nor older than six years. She’d try to avoid him and Abigail as much as possible. As happy for them as she was that they had each other, she couldn’t ignore the sting she felt. Every time she looked at them, it reminded her of what she’d never have. Jack calling her “Auntie Molly” didn’t help either. Yet she could never bring herself to correct nor scold him. Besides, she could allow it, since she was the only one who was aloud to call him Jacky.</p><p>She chuckled quietly. “I hope yer wise enough to clean and skin the damned thing before ya eat it, Jacky. Just because Sean and Bill eat like animals don’t mean you do. Not to mention they don’t know arsehole from earhole.”</p><p>Jack laughed. “Your funny auntie Molly.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a real barrel of Laughs these days. Its like I’m turning into macguire. If me bloody hair falls out more than it has I might look the part.” She chuckled sardonically.</p><p>“Ya shouldn’t fish TOO much, might not be many of them left. Hope ya didn’t take Arthur’s nonsense about earnin yer keep too seriously.”</p><p>Jack stuffed the moist catch in his pocket and climbed up the sand to sit beside Molly.</p><p>“Nah. Pa and mama are fighting again. I don’t like being’ round for that. They say mean things to each other.”</p><p>“They do that a lot. Suppose I can’t judge though. I’ve been fighting with Dootch a lot. But..”</p><p>Molly cut herself off.</p><p>“..I’m sorry Jack, I shouldn’t be talkin ‘bout this nonsense with you.”</p><p>“It’s ok.”</p><p>“Hmm. Just don’t ever get a lover... More trouble than they’re worth.” Molly forced a quiet laugh.</p><p>Jack giggled “ok then.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly looked away from jack, suppressing her own tears. Arthur was right. Things were changing. And not for the better by the feeling of it. Her heart broke slightly for Jack. She figured he’d probably have to watch his own father swing. And with the way things have been going, he’d end up a going the same path as well.</p><p>“Hey, auntie Molly.”</p><p>“Me Mum told me Hay is for horses, dear. And I suspect yours did too. But yes?”</p><p>“I want you to have this.”</p><p>Jack handed held up an object that molly couldn’t make out. She gently took it and held it up to the moonlight. It was a necklace an assortment of Sea shells, and at the bottom, a bright Red diamond, no bigger than a skipping stone. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight filtered red through the jewel. Molly was Starstruck</p><p>“Jack…this…it’s…..where on earth did you find a stone like this?”</p><p>“Well, when I was out swimming’ the other day, I found it at the bottom of the river. Maybe someone had dropped it. When I pulled it out of the water, it kind of looked like your hair. So, I figured you’d like it. Auntie Mary Beth taught me how to make necklaces, so I thought I’d make sumthin for you.”</p><p>A tear began to roll down Molly’s cheek. To hide it from the boy, she embraced him, squeezing him tightly, and burying her head in his auburn locks.</p><p>“You’re a sweet boy Jackie. Thank you, I love it. Promise auntie you’ll never change, ok?”</p><p>“O-Kay Auntie molly.” jack said, muffled by her bosom, returning her hug.</p><p>They stayed like that for a quite awhile. Before she realized it, the sun had descended below the horizon and night came.</p><p>“Jack..” molly began, slightly unsure.</p><p>“Yes, Auntie?”</p><p>“Do you….mind staying with me tonight?..I could use the company .”</p><p>“Well, alright then.”</p><p>They moved below the boulder they had been sitting on and leaned back. As Jack began to drift off he began to shiver slightly, and Molly draped the left half of her large jacket and pulled him closer to her. Soon he was snoring ever so slightly, the sandman taking him off with him. She caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair, slowly but surely falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>